The Final Moments
by skpurple18
Summary: Just when Jesse had given up all hope, Beca surprises him in the Final Performance. Any comments or criticism is highly appreciated :)


Jesse walked off the stage, clapping Benji on the back.

"Great job man," He said. Benji's face lit up, a smile from ear to ear. The two sat down in their reserved row, along with the other Trebles. Jesse sighed as he leaned backwards, his thoughts jumbled.

The announcer on stage continued to speak, and then introduced the final act, the Bellas. The crowd cheered politely as they walked on stage, and there was a gasp of suprise when they stepped out in something other than their usual attire. Jesse had to admit the change was for the better, and it intrigued him. He hadn't been sure how he was going to be able to handle this performance. Watching Beca, knowing what had happened. He loved her, of that he was sure. But he was also sure that she didn't feel the same way. Her not-so subtle hints had clued him in on that. She told him time and time again, that they were nothing more than friends. But there had been something in his heart, some part of him hoping that she was wrong. He had tried everything he knew how, but nothing had worked. After their last fight, Jesse wasn't sure he could do it anymore. The pain was just too much. He ran his hands through his hair, and turned his eyes to the stage as the music began.

Everyone in the crowd, including himself expected their usual set. The same song they had sang at every competition this year, and the last. But Chloe and Aubrey started off with a different tune, one that completely suprised him. The crowd reacted strongly to the change in music, and Jesse began to worry. He knew that the Trebeles had done the best that they could...but was it going to be enough? Jesse put his head in his hands, ready to admit defeat. The music suddenly changed, transitioned from one song to the next. There was something familiar about the second, soemthing he couldn't quite put his finger on. And then Beca began to sing. The words rang in his ears, and he looked up in suprise.

_Won't you come see about me._

_ I'll be alone, dancin you know it baby. _

_ Tell me, your troubles and doubts. Givin' me everything inside and out. _

She was singing, and staring straight at him. He looked around, searching for her parents, anyone that she could be looking at. But they were rows away. Yes, she was most definitely staring directly at him. She had watched it. No matter how much she had resisited his attempts of spreading his love for movies, she had given in. She had watched the movie, and she understood. It was her way of telling him that she was sorry. That she felt the same way. Jesse tried to hold back the enormous grin that threatened to take over his entire face. Unsuccessful, he laughed. The crowd was not oblivious to her blatant stares, and some turned around to find who she was staring at. Donald turned, a questioning look on his face, but Jesse ignored him. He locked eyes with Beca, and smiled, nodding slightly.

_As you walk on by, will you call my name? _

He raised his fist slowly into the air, still staring straight at her. She threw her arm into the air, and lowered her arm, pointing at him. All throughout the season, he had tried desperately to get her attention. From pointing to her during every performance, to singing the words right to her. And now she had returned the gesture.

To the others in the crowd, the song was simply a tribute to a movie. A good movie, but only a movie. But to Jesse, that song meant more than anyone would ever know. She loved him, and she was finally able to admit that to herself and to him.

The song finished out, and he was the first to his feet. He cheered loudly, against the usual behavior of the Trebles. But the rest of the guys joined in, whistling and clapping for the Barden Bellas. The crowd erupted, and the victor was clear. Beca hurried of the stage, and ran down the aisle behind him. He turned around, a slight smirk on his face.

"I told you. Ending's are the best part."

She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him close. "Your such a weirdo," She kissed him, putting her arms around his shoulders. He smiled, kissing her right back and putting his hands on her hips. They pulled apart for a fragment of a second, smiling into each other's eyes.

From the first day he layed eyes on her, Jesse had known there was something special about Beca Mitchell. And his feelings had only increased after spending every afternoon stacking CD's with her. Now, after the final performance of the season, Jesse knew he had been right all along.


End file.
